thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cinderella
Cinderella is the queen consort of the Charming Kingdom. She makes her debut in the Wishing Spell. Background Queen Cinderella is the main character from the well-known fairy tale Cinderella, who lived with her wicked stepmother and stepsisters until her fairy godmother helped her attend a royal ball where she met her future husband. The condition of the fairy godmother's spell forced Cinderella to flee from the ball at mightnight, leaving behind a glass slipper. The prince found her again by making all young women in the kingdom try on the glass slipper and they were married. At the start of The Wishing Spell, Queen Cinderella and King Chance Charming are married, and Cinderella is pregnant. It is revealed in The Enchantress Returns that her actual name is "Ella" and "Cinderella" is a nickname her father gave her because she liked playing in the fireplace.TLOS II, ch 18, p. 323 Appearance and Personality ''"Cinderella was more beautiful than they had ever expected. Her hair was auburn and styled up behind a crystal tiara. She wore white gloves and a long, turquoise gown flowed down around her, accentuating her pregnant belly. Despite all the gold and the glorious chandelier, her eyes and smile were the brightest things in the room."''TLOS I, ch 9, p. 181 Cinderella tells the twins how she had a hard time when she first became a queen. Her people were not charmed by the idea of having a serving girl become their queen, and she found public life overwhelming and difficult.TLOS I, ch 9, p. 190 She and her husband have a ball in the castle once a month to commemorate their wedding.TLOS I, ch 9, p. 170 A special dance at this ball consists of the gentlemen collecting a shoe from their dance partner before sliding it back on their feet.TLOS I, ch 9, p. 182 As Queen, she had the grounds around her stepmother's house guarded and protected from vandalism.TLOS II, ch 18, p. 324 Relationships Cinderella is married to King Chance Charming. In the course of the first book, their daughter Princess Hope is born. Story 1. The Wishing Spell Cinderella's glass slipper is one of the items the twins need for the Wishing Spell. When they meet her, however, they do not want to steal it. 2. The Enchantress Returns Cinderella's daughter Hope is kidnapped by Rumplestiltskin, and she and her husband surrender their kingdom to save her. 3. A Grimm Warning When the threat of the Grande Armée becomes real, Cinderella goes into hiding on the secret path along with the other royals. When they see the destruction the army has wreaced upon a town, Red Riding Hood asks Goldilocks for fighting lessons. Cinderella and the other queens join her. The royals are ambushed and captured. When they are rescued, they fight alongside Alex and Conner to defeat the army. 4. Beyond the Kingdoms She attends Red and Froggy's (almost) wedding.TLOS IV, ch 8 p 124 Later, Sir Lampton mentions that The Charming Kingdom was attacked by Winkies and that he is unsure what happened to the royal family.TLOS IV, ch 30, p. 413 5. An Author's Odyssey Cinderella is among the royals that were captured by the Masked Man, when he orders to have the royals executed Jack and Goldilocks save them and take them to their safe haven cave. Quotes ''"No matter how hard the struggles are that you leave behind, new struggles always take their place."''TLOS I, ch 9, p. 190 ''"Living a public life is a difficult thing to do, and even now I find it a bit overwhelming. No matter what you do, you can never please everyone."''TLOS I, ch 9, p. 190 (Add your fave quote here!) References Category:Fairytale World Characters Category:Recurring Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Politics Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Queens Category:Princesses Category:Female Category:Characters from the Charming Kingdom Category:Happily Ever After Assembly Member Category:Happily Forever After Assembly Member Category:Non-Magical Category:Characters from The Wishing Spell Category:Characters from The Enchantress Returns Category:Characters from A Grimm Warning Category:Characters from Beyond the Kingdoms Category:Characters from An Author’s Odyssey Category:Characters from Worlds Collide Category:Moms